simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
No Dia das Bruxas XI
Abertura A abertura é uma sátira à abertura da antiga série, os monstros, só que no final, o povo de Springfield mata à todos menos Lisa, que era a única humana da família. Sinopse Os Simpsons estão azarados nesse Dia das Bruxas: Homer morre, Bart e Lisa são ameaçados por uma bruxa e os golfinhos, adoráveis animais do mar, matam personagens como Lenny e Willie, e mandam o resto de Springfield para o mar, onde juram terem sido mandados pelos humanos à séculos atrás. Pai Fantasma thumb|Homer e são pedroEthumb|left|194px|Homer morto pelo brócolisnquanto toma café da manhã com sua família, Homer lê seu horóscopo que diz que sua morte é iminente. Não demora para que ele se envolva em acidentes caseiros, ele morreu por que comeu um brócolis de Marge. É quando ele cai morto. Homer se vê na frente de São Pedro nos portões do céu. São Pedro lhe dá uma thumb|162px|homer morrendo de novochance de entrar, mas somente se ele fizer uma boa ação nas próximas 24 horas. Na forma de um fantasma, Homer volta para a Terra. Sua tentativa de ajudar Agnes Skinner atravessar uma rua movimentada falha quando ele a deixa cair acidentalmente. Mais tarde, Homer tenta athumb|left|184px|Nelson dando uma moca em homerssombrar Nelson depois de pegá-lo dando apertões em Bart. Mas Nelson é tão esperto que dá um golpe em Homer. É quando Homer percebe que ele só tem mais um minuto para realizar sua boa ação. Então ele pega um bebê de seu carrinhothumb|190px|Homer salvando o bebe quando o carrinho estava indo desgovernado para o meio da rua. Homer volta ao céu e descobre que São Pedro estava distraído enquanto ele salvava a vida do bebê. Mais tarde, Homer está fervendo no inferno, onde o Diabo está condenando-o a uma vida eterna de sofrimento. Então, o Diabo pega Homer e lhe dá uma gravata, apertando-o, exatamente como Nelson havia feito antes. quando homer perguntou a são pedro ¨¨ voces não vem tudo ¨¨ ele respondeu ¨voce está falandothumb|left|Homer tentando assustar o diabo de papai noel ¨¨thumb|Diabo dando uma moca em homer Contos Podem Se Tornar Realidade Lisa está sentada em uma cadeira dentro de uma "casa de abóbora" envolvida lendo um livro de contos dos irmãos Grimm. Homer entra e conta tristemente que ele caba de perder seu emprego como palhaço. Sem um salário para sustentar sua família, ele abandona Lisa e Bart em uma floresta proibida. As crianças chegam em uma cabana e encontram três pratos de mingau em cima de uma mesa. Lisa reconhece o lugar como o cenário de seu livro de contos, agarra Bart e sai pela porta. Momentos depois, uma família de ursos entra e ataca Goldilocks. Logo depois, Lisa percebe que o livro pode mantê-los sempre a um momento antes de qualquer personagem que eles encontrarem. Então os dois fogem thumb|left|278px|Bart e lisa e casa de docescom o ouro de Rumpelstiltskin´s e com coisas que eles roubam do gigante de Jack and the Beanstalk (João e o Pé de Feijão). Mais tarde, Bart e Lisa se deparam com uma bruxa que mora em uma casa de doces. Mas a história da bruxa estava em uma página do livro que Homer tinha arrancado antes de dá-lo de presente a Lisa...Logo Bart e Lisa se vêem presos em algemas. Quando a bruxa tenta arrastar Lisa para o seu fogão, Homer aparece tendo entrado através de uma parede de biscoito que ele acabava de dar uma mordida. A bruxa então joga feitiços em Homer, fazendo com que suas pernas se transformem em pernas de galinha. A campainha toca, Homer aproveita e empurra a bruxa dentro do forno. A porta da frente se abre, mostrando o namorado da bruxa, que ela havia mencionado antes, tendo sido desacreditada. Mais tarde, Homer, ainda com pernas de thumb|154px|Homer comendo a casa de docesthumb|left|Homer sofrendo para bota ovogalinha, choca um ovo para alimentar sua família. A Noite do Golfinho thumb|left|paródia ao filme Free Willythumb|golfinhos indo para cidade de SpringfieldA família Simpson vai a um show de golfinhos no Springfield Marine Park. Lisa logo critica o lugar que para ela é um "campo de concentração de golfinhos". Quando ela vê um dos animais, Snorky, olhando com profunda tristeza outros golfinhos nadando livremente no oceano, ela decide que tem que liberta-lo. Snorky conta a outros golfinhos sobre sua terrível experiência no parque. Os golfinhos saem da água e começam a atacar pessoas pela cidade. O ataque dos golfinhos é televisionado e enquando os Simpsons assistem, os animais atacam o repórter Kent Brockman. Aterrorizados, eles tentam ligar para o Vovô, que no momento está sendo engolido por um golfinho. Os moradores se juntam em volta da Prefeitura, onde o Prefeito Joe [[Arquivo:Lenny_sendo_atacado_pelos_golfinhos.png|thumb|left|lenny sendo atacado por 5 golfinhosQuimby]] tenta restabelecer a ordem. De repente, Snorky e seus seguidores invadem a sala. Snorky se dirige às pessoas e explica como, milhões de anos antes, os ancestrais do homem levaram sua raça para o mar. Agora os golfinhos pretendem fazer a mesma coisa com os humanos. Um batalha começa, mas as pessoas de Springfield não são páreo para os golfinhos...e termthumb|Zelador willy sendo mortoinam no meio do oceano.thumb|Golfinhos vs Springfield Episódio disponível em DVD Sim Décima Segunda Temporada en:Treehouse of Horror XI es:Treehouse of Horror XI fr:Simpson Horror Show XI pl:Treehouse of Horror XI ru:Дом ужасов XI Categoria:Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores Categoria:episodios iniciais Categoria:episódios disponíveis em dvd Categoria:Episódios